Mensonges et désamours
by Bouyachaka
Summary: Venez suivre les aventures survoltées de deux adolescentes aux prises avec les cours, les sorts et les garçons. Elles sont deux, elles sont meilleures amies, elles sont amoureuses... Assistez aux dernières émotions de l'adolescence, malgré la guerre qui se prépare. Elles sont amies mais bientôt, il faudra faire un choix. Serpentard ou gryffondor, Voldemort ou Dumbledore.


**Hey everybody ! **

**Ici, c'est une petite fiction en l'honneur de ma meilleure amie. Je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, toi ! J'espère que tu vas trouver ce début prometteur. **

**C'est une petite fanfiction sans prise de tête, quelque chose de drôle et même peut être un peu fluffy ? Enfin, à voir. Mais bon, moi j'aime le drama donc ça me fait bizarre de sortir de tout cela. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Prologue** : Présentation du phénomène "Shona"

"Comment ça, t'es enceinte ?"

"..."

"Putain, mais c'est qui le père ?"

"..."

"OH ALLYRE, JE TE PARLE. C'est qui le con qui a fait ça ?"

"MAIS BORDEL SHONA, JE SUIS PAS EN CLOQUE, JE SUIS MALADE !"

"... Parce que tu es enceinte."

La Slytherin se pinça l'arrête du nez, nettement, très nettement agacée par son amie.

"Shona. J'ai une putain de gastro. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois enceinte ou pas."

"C'est Black Junior le fautif, c'est ça ?"

Le regard mauvais que lui décrocha son amie ne la fit même pas frémir. Ou à peine. De toute manière, elle y avait eu suffisamment droit pour être plus ou moins habituée.

"Bouge tes fesses de Gryffindor de mon lit et casse-toi."

"Je peux pas."

... Pourquoi ? Non. Non en fait, la verte et argent n'avait pas envie de savoir. Elle voulait juste qu'elle se lève et qu'elle la laisse seule, par pitié !

"Parce que..."

Mais non, mais t'avais pas besoin de t'expliquer, hein ! Personne ne te l'a demandé !

"... Je me cache de Black."

"..."

"..."

"... Tu sais que Regulus est à Serpentard, hein ? Et vu que t'es dans mon dortoir, bah..."

D'ailleurs, qui lui avait ouvert, encore ? Elle mettrait sa main à couper que c'était Snape, le responsable. Dès qu'il pouvait la faire chier, il s'en privait pas, cet abruti.

"Mais nan mais je parle de Sirius ! Il ira pas me chercher ici !"

Oh. Lui. Génial, elle avait tellement besoin d'entendre les histoires de coeur de sa meilleure amie là tout de suite.

"Oui, et c'est normal. Tu sais pourquoi, ma Sho' ? Parce qu'il est un gryffondor. Tout comme toi. Et que là, tout de suite, t'es dans mes dortoirs. Ceux des Serpentards, tu te souviens ? Dis moi que tu te souviens..."

L'autre chassa la remarque d'un mouvement de la main. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur le regard lassé de son amie et enchaîna :

"Je veux juste pas le voir."

Ça se sentait qu'elle voulait en parler. Allyre soupira, s'adossa sur son lit et attendit. Devant les grands yeux candides, elle finit par lâcher :

"Il a fait quoi encore ?"

Le sourire lumineux que sa camarade lui dédia la fit lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas clairement maintenant qu'elle allait pouvoir se reposer...

o.O.o

"Donc, si je comprend bien, il t'a dit que tu étais jolie aujourd'hui."

"Ouais."

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois, ronronnant comme un gros chat paresseux. La rouquine passa une main sur son front, clairement épuisée.

"Et c'est à cause de ça que t'es venue te cacher ici."

"Ouais."

C'est complètement stupide. 'Fin, ça, elle le dit pas mais elle le pensa très fort. La jeune fille se laissa retomber sur son lit, les bras en croix.

"Et t'es là pour combien de temps ?"

"... Je peux passer la nuit ici ?"

"...Ok."

.

* * *

.

"SIRIUS !"

L'intéressé se retourna et se retrouva nez à cheveux avec son frère.

"Reg ?"

L'autre serra les mâchoires, agacé.

"Déjà moi, c'est pas Reg. Je m'appelle Regulus. RE-GU-LUS. C'est pas compliqué alors apprend le, par Merlin !"

"Ouais, ouais, d'accord Reg. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?"

Le Serpentard plissa les yeux, mauvais.

"Je viens te déclarer mon amour éternel et te demander de me prendre là tout de suite, devant tout le monde."

"..."

"À ton avis, pauvre imbécile ?" il continua, ignorant James qui gueulait un "AH, JE LE SAVAIS ! 'SPÈCE DE DÉGÉNÉRÉ" derrière lui.

"Heu, j'en sais rien. T'as du mal avec tes cours de potion ?"

Black Junior ferma les yeux très brièvement. Bon dieu, c'était pas possible d'être aussi con.

"Ouais t'as raison. Et vu que t'es une brèle dans cette matière, c'est vers toi que je vais forcément me tourner."

"On peut toujours rêver..."

Il savait parfaitement que Sirius le poussait à bout, juste pour s'amuser. Et le pire, c'est que ça marchait. Il faut dire que le cadet des Black n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve.

"Bon, tu veux quoi ?"

"Je veux que t'ailles ramasser le déchet qui te sert de petite copine avant que je m'en charge moi-même. Crois moi, t'as pas envie que je le fasse."

"Oh, tu parles de Shona ?"

"Nan, du professeur Dumbledore, attardé consanguin !"

La réplique fit ricaner Sirius. Faut dire que son petit frère était drôle, mine de rien. Bon souvent malgré lui, mais ça comptait quand même.

"Ça alors !" Il fit mine de s'interroger. "Comment as-tu deviné ?"

Il fut content de voir le rictus ironique de Regulus envahir son visage pendant qu'il répondait :

"Suffit de voir comment vous vous regardez tous les deux. Écoeurant."

"Respecte notre histoire d'amour, p'tit con !"

"Gérontophile."

Cette fois-ci, le ton était presque affectueux. Et le sourire de Sirius, presque gentil.

"Bon."

"Bien."

L'état de grâce était terminé, le mur était toujours là, intouchable.

"Et donc, Shona ?"

Regulus le jugea, l'air pas convaincu.

"Laisse tomber, t'y arriveras pas. Je vais m'en charger."

Sur ces mots, le serpentard tourna les talons, pestant sur son temps perdu. Sirius ouvrit des grands yeux.

"Hey mais attends ! Dis-moi au moins où elle est !" L'autre ne réagit pas, continuant son bout de chemin sans se retourner. "Reg ! Regulus !" Sirius s'arrêta, inspira une grande bouffée d'air et hurla de toute la force de ses poumons : "REGUINOUNET REVIENS ICI, BORDEL DE MERDE !"

Il vit distinctement les épaules de son frère se tendre mais il ne put éviter le sort que cette sale race lui balança à travers les dents.

...

Merliiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn...

.

* * *

.

"Dégage."

"T'es pas chez toi."

Le brun expira brutalement et se pencha pour se mettre au niveau de la rouge et or, assise sur son pouf.

"Écoute moi bien. Si tu pars pas tout de suite, c'est moi qui vais te sortir. Et je jure devant Merlin que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on en arrive là."

Shona n'osa rien dire pendant un instant, défiant les yeux gris de son vis à vis. Puis...

"Allyyyyyyyyyyyyyre, il me menaaaaaaaaaaace."

La serpentarde grogna, comatant dans son fauteuil fétiche. Shona, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait aucun soutient de ce coté, se mordilla le pouce en observant le sorcier de ses grands yeux. Regulus ravala un grognement exaspéré. Si cette bouille suffisait à attendrir Sirius d'habitude, ce n'était pas le cas pour lui. Ce qui fonctionnait avec son frère ne marchait pas avec lui, dieu merci.

"De. Hors."

"Meeeeuuuuh..."

Bon. Il commençait à perdre patience. Vraiment. Il sorti sa baguette, les sourcils froncés.

"Si tu ne te remues pas tout de suite, je te jure que je te fais pareil qu'à Sirius. Pour t'informer, ça fait deux heures et il est pas encore sorti de l'infirme-"

La baffe le prit au dépourvu et il ferma la bouche sous le regard furieux de la rouge et or.

"T'as fait quoi ? Espèce de malade, tu l'as envoyé à l'infirmerie ! Pauvre con ! Danger public !"

Tout en insultant copieusement le vert et argent, notre héroïne se leva, attrapa ses affaires et sorti en grande pompe de la Salle Commune, laissant là un Regulus plus ou moins sur le cul.

...

Merlin, qu'il détestait cette fille.

.

* * *

.

"Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus... Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus... Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus... Siriuuuuuuu-

\- QUOI ?"

Shona sursauta devant l'éclat de voix mais ne se démonta pas.

"Ça va mieuuuuuux ?"

"Pour la 3798 fois en l'espace de trois minutes, OUI."

"Alors pourquoi t'es toujours là ?"

"Sho', t'es lourde."

La petite brune se redressa, vexée.

"Bah merci, moi je m'inquiète pour toi, hein !"

Sa victime ne répondit pas mais la poussa de son lit sans plus de cérémonie. La jeune fille glapit en tombant avec la grâce d'un lapin sous vitaminé.

"Aïheeeeeeuuuu..."

"M'en fous."

"Salopard."

"... Laisse moi dormir, s'il te plaît."

La sorcière se releva, lui lança un deuxième maléfice en pleine tête et se cassa, furieuse. Sirius jura. C'était reparti pour un tour.

.

* * *

.

**Merci d'avoir lu, merci de lire et merci de reviews ! **

**Love. **

**M'Adé. **


End file.
